fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skogtroll
* |race = Dökkálfar Progenitor |gender = |age = 10,000+ |height = 255cm (8.3ft) |weight = |birthday = |eyes = |hair = |blood type = |affiliation = Isle of Avalon |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = *Archdruid *Majin |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = Kul ("Cousin": deceased) |counterpart = |magic = * * |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , also referred as the , is a male Dökkálfar progenitor, and among Earth Land's most oldest living being. The Archdruid of the Dökkálfar in the Isle of Avalon and designated majin by Druid traditions along with the Anglican Church, the Temple of Time and many other denominations across Eurasia, Skogtroll is a legendary elven figure known for his seamlessly limitless degree of wisdom and nigh-omniscient knowledge on the world of Eurasia and even the outside of the continent. Close ally of the yagi demigoddess Yagi Keshin and the elven cousin of Kul, the first Ljósálfar. His overall status akin to that of demigod or even higher then that, Skogtroll was the first elf to ever be created by the elven god Obern, god of the elves who sided with the Light against the Darknes, and helped the Children of Eruasia in the Great War. As the first elf, Skogtroll as forged elven culture of the Dökkálfar culture and beliefs, insiting of believing in whoever you wish in the Elven pantheon. As a progenitor, he's the original elven to which according to legend, all elven stemmed from him and spread. Biography Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities : : As one of the original Archdruids, combined with his near-limitless magical power, Skogtroll is said to have the commandment of the combined totality of nature itself, beckoning nature and manipulate to his will. Immense Magical Power: Born over 10,000 years ago, being one of the existing progenitors, valued as being one of the greatest majins to ever exist and alongside being a archdruid, Skogtroll is said to possess almost near-infinite reservoir of magical power, the title majin meaning "magic god" is essential what he is, a god of magic who's capable of exerting such magical pressure it can cause Magic Phenomenon in the weather, causing storms and exteme winds. The pressure alone is capable of warping gravity in his primal years, giving the aspect of Gravity Magic during the Great War. In the world, he's considered to be the . While his age and body may had affected his overall capacity of magic, it is still vast worthy to hold the title of Majin. Vast Arcane Knowledge & Wisdom: As Archdruid, Skogtroll possess over 10,000 years worth of arcane and magical knowledge. He has taught many druids in the ways of magic, and the ways to become a druid. Wise, it is said no other individual on Eurasia can equate to his level of expertise in this field. He has shown vast knowledge on ancient runes and even the magical lore on the Yakuma clan and Mildian. He's capable of deciphering any magical circle give time and understand over 1000 languages and maybe even more. Weaknesses Age: Being over 10,000 years old, unlike his "cousin" Yagi Keshin, Skogtroll was sadly a subject to age and has grown physically weaker over the course of his existence. His bodily vessel as it decayed also affected his magic capability, and isn't what he was during his Prime. Mortality: Despite being considered immortal, Skogtroll appeared to have degrees of mortality as she's shown to age and be weaker in time. However at the same time, he's not affected but most diseases and viruses. Trivia & Notes Category:Male Category:Progenitor Category:Elf Category:Majin Category:Archdruid Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Nature Commandment User Category:Ancient Characters